That Special Someone
by unicorn13564
Summary: Horo x Ren, one-shot. Ren loves Horo and decides to admit his true feelings towards him, but will Horo love Ren back? Yaoi. Read and review!


**This is my first one-shot story so be nice, sorry if it's a bit on the long/short side for a one-shot.**

That Special Someone…

By Unicorn13564 (Kim)

Horo sat on the sofa with his bottle of coke, taking big swigs when Ren enters the room and sits next to him. Horo was drinking his coke when he saw Ren looking at him, so he looks back. Horo was surprised when Ren blushed and looked away.

"Why'd ya blush…?" asked Horo, out of curiosity.

"I didn't, anyway, what makes you think I was blushing because of you!"

"…Did I say you were blushing because of me?" Horo blinked in confusion, _'Why is Ren so damn hard to figure out…? And why the hell was he blushing!'_

All was silent until Horo spoke. "So… _were_ you blushing because of me…?"

Ren's eyes widened and his cheeks had a hint of red in them. "No!" he yelled, practically screaming at Horo, "Oh." He replied.

The ice shaman was drinking his coke again when he felt something touch his shoulder. Horo looked to his side to see that Ren had fallen asleep on him.

Ren's body started to shake as Horo coughed, then began to move as Horo choked on his coke. A few seconds later, Horo was stood up; choking to death on the coke he had swallowed. Ren opened his eyes to see a choking Horo. A few seconds later after Horo had ceased to choke and had sat back down; Ren asked him why he had choked on his drink, as it is not like him. Horo just made up the excuse 'he had swallowed too much'. Horo reached for his now half empty bottle when Ren smirked.

"Don't choke."

Horo just glared at him and told him to shut up. He puts the bottle near his mouth when Ren starts to nuzzle his arm. Horo stops, the bottle in mid air.

"Night Horo."

Horo's cheeks redden as Ren lies peacefully next to him.

Yoh walked through the room and stopped to take a look at the two on the sofa. Suddenly Horo pushed Ren off of him and flinches as Ren's head hits the arm of the sofa. Ren rubbed his now throbbing head.

"Baka!"

"…Sorry…" apologized Horo, feeling kinda guilty.

Yoh shrugged and walked off.

"…Horo… are you ashamed of me…?"

Horo looked at Ren, the sudden hurt in his tone drawing his attention.

"No, were friends aren't we? Why would I be ashamed of you…?"

Horo sighed as he noticed Ren's eyes saddened.

"…Horo…" said Ren, his voice unsteady and shaky, "…Could we go for a walk later… just the two of us… I'd like to talk to you."

Horo smiled at the young Tao, "Sure."

Later

It was eight o'clock and Horo and Ren walked down the street, their breath becoming visible as they appeared in small puffs of white. They stop at a bridge and look into the clear water and their reflections.

"…Horo… have you ever…"

Horo looked to his left at Ren, "Have you ever _liked_ someone…?"

The blue-haired boy noticed the tone he used with the word _'liked'_. "Yeah." He replied.

"…Who?" Ren stopped leaning on the bridge railing and stood up straight.

"It doesn't matter." Said Horo quickly, his eyes shifting back to his reflection in the water.

"Do you still have feelings for this someone?" asked Ren.

"…More than you'll ever know."

Ren couldn't help but notice that Horo's voice had gone soft and cold as his eyes sadden once more, but Ren continues to talk, despite the problem that had just occurred.

"I need some advice on something."

"Go on then…" said Horo once again standing up straight to show that he was listening.

"You see… I like someone, but they only see our relationship as just friends, and are not aware of my feelings towards them. So… I'm scared that if I tell that someone how I truly feel and they don't feel the same way… it will ruin our friendship."

Horo looks at Ren, his face shinning in the moonlight.

'_Awww, he looks so cute when he's troubled...'_

Ren looked at Horo, a little smirk on his face.

"What the hell's that look for!" shouted Ren, annoyed that he was finding it funny.

"Nothing- look, the best thing to do is to tell that someone how you feel, and if they don't feel the same way, tell them that you understand and that you would appreciate it if you remained friends."

"…Ok…" Ren took a deep breath, "Horo…"

"Yeah…?"

"I…I just wanted to tell you that…" Ren scrunched his eyes shut and blurts out the first thing that entered his mind, "You look so damn hot in the moonlight!"

Horo blinked once, then twice, but Ren continued. "Its you… you're the one who I want Horo, you're the one that I love. You're my whole world and more, I love you, I always have. I know I'm not very good at expressing my feelings, but believe me when I say that I truly care for you, more-"

"More that you'll ever know."

Ren looked at Horo, a smug smile on his face.

"Congratulations Ren Tao, you just expressed your feeling to someone… not so bad being in love… is it?"

Horo pulled Ren closer so their bodies were touching.

"You know that special someone you wanted to know about…"

"Yes…"

"That was you."

Horo leaned closer to Ren and they kissed passionately in the moonlight.

**THE END**

**Unicorn13564: For those of you who are in the situation of admitting your feeling to someone- don't listen to me. I would have said this sooner but it would have ruined the story, ya see… if you tell someone you love them and they don't feel the same way, _sometimes_ they say it's ok to be friends and then there's an awkward silence whenever you two meet, also the other person may avoid you or feel uncomfortable around you. Just so ya know, don't listen to me- BUT LISTEN TO ME WHEN I SAY REVIEW OR DIE! MUWAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!**


End file.
